


Blurr of the Moment

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blurr eating some valve of a BIG fem, Blurr living the dream tbh, F/M, Gift Giving, Like i'm talking strika levels huge, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, under the desk oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Blurr had been with this fem for a while. He has the tendency to take things fast, and he can't wait till she gets off of work. He needs her, and needs her now.
Relationships: Blurr (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Blurr of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @misal-the-dragon on Tumblr! Hope you enjoy!

Blurr always did move kinds fast. He was born and raised on Velocitron, could one really blame him? Life was all about being fast. Fast on the track, fast in the drive thru’s, and even fast in relationships. It wasn’t uncommon for bots on Velocitron to have serious relationships rather quickly, and it took bots from other planets by surprise. Blurr was no exception to this. He had been seeing this cute little fem for about a deca cycle, and he liked her. She was a replacement for Cliffjumper while he was on sick leave (he wouldn’t explain how he got an aft related injury, but from how often he went to Sentinel’s office, Blurr could make an assumption), and she had rather quickly stolen his spark. She was smart, she was kind, and she was...well, very attractive. Blurr had thought previously that she was pretty, but lately he had been feeling much more strongly about it. Now, she was no longer pretty to him.

She was INCREDIBLY gorgeous. He kept finding himself distracted, thinking about her big hands, thinking about the way she towered over him whenever she hugged him. She was a huge fem, with an even huger spark. It was the soft yet firm attitude that made him fall for her. He recalled just when he realized he wanted her. She was trying to get past him, and being flustered by her, kept bumping into her in an attempt to leave. She had literally picked him up by his arms, and carefully put him to the side. All while wearing a cute, soft smile. She was a big, beautiful dream. It’s why he hated having such impure thoughts about someone who was as dainty as a flower. He was off in the corner, watching her type away and taking the occasional call. 

“Relax, just talk to her about it. The worst she can say is no.”

Or call him disgusting. Or a pervert. Or a weirdo. Or break up with him and never want to see him again and-

“Blurr! Back from your patrol already?”

He snapped to attention as she seemed to hang up on whoever she was on the comm with, and look over at him. He swallowed, before walking up to her desk.

“Yeah, I just got back, nothing new to report! I got you something!”

“Oh did you? Oooh, lemme see!”

She lightly clapped her big servos, and he couldn’t help but focus on them. So large, yet so soft looking. He so desperately wanted to kiss them. He pulled a box from his subspace, and placed it onto the counter. She took the box, opened it, and he swore you wouldn’t be able to find a brighter smile.

“Aw, you got me a cute necklace! Here, help me put it on!”

Blurr didn’t need to be told twice. She knelt down and pushed herself a bit forward, passing him the gift. He had his face a mere inch from hers, and he carefully clipped the leather strap around her neck. It was but a piece of leather, connected by a heart shaped piece of metal. She really...did look incredible. He couldn’t help himself as he held onto her face, and pressed his lips against hers. He swore he heard her squeak in surprise, and he found it so primus damn cute. The kiss didn’t last more than a small moment as he pulled away, clearing his vocal processor. They have kissed once, but it was a peck. Nothing like the firm kiss he just gave her, not the way he groaned into her lips. Her cheeks exploded in heat, and she lightly nudged his shoulder.

“Blurr! For shame, you oughta be-”

“I want to frag you SO hard.”

His words spilled out of him before he could stop himself, and he felt his energon run cold. He had just openly told someone who he BARELY kissed, that he wanted to frag them. She sat up, looking at him suspiciously.

“Blurr, what did you just-”

Blurr held onto her hands, and he just went off.

“I want to frag you. Now. You’re so pretty and so sweet and so smart and you’re so big and lovely and I know we haven’t been together for very long but I haven’t stopped thinking about it but I’m also scared you’d think I’m a pervert and-”

She placed a servo over his lips, and there was a silence. She took an inhale, before exhaling.

“Blurr, that’s honestly...sweet. I don’t think you’re weird, I think your enthusiasm is cute. But I can’t stop working JUST to frag you.”

Blurr gave her such a set of puppy dog optics, which only made her sigh. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t interested in someone so thin, so desperate for her.

“Alright, fine, I have an idea. But I need you to promise to keep quiet, understand?”

He nodded furiously, nearly jumping up on the desk to give her another kiss.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Hey, did you get that report done yet for me, Tanker?”

“It’s actually-”

“Don’t care, did you get it?”

“Yes, let me get it for you.”

You carefully leaned over to grab one of the files, trying not to moan. Blurr was nestled comfortably under your desk, with his face nestled right between your thighs. You felt his small, excited glossa run along your folds, felt his lips suckle and slurp at your lips. How he managed to keep this up while going undetected was beyond you. You slowly placed the report in Sentinel’s hand, and he stood there as he looked it over. You held onto Blurr’s helm, smothering him in the valve that he seemed to be getting lost in. Sentinel stood there for a moment, totally oblivious to what was going on, before he eventually seemed satisfied, and left. Once no one seemed to be around, you looked down at him, pulling his face away. He panted, soaked in your thick fluids. It dribbled from his mouth, down his little chest, and onto the floor. You looked down at his soaked hand, seeing his throbbing spike.

“You’ve been touching yourself.”

“Yes, c-can I finish please? You taste so good and I can feel the heat of it in my tanks and I want to overload in front of you and-”

“Shut up Blurr.”

You held onto his helm, and smashed his face back into your soaked valve. You sat there for a good moment, before you felt herself slowly start to realize you were close. You grabbed his helm with both of your hands, and started to thrust right into his face. You whimpered and groaned as you slowly felt yourself reach your peak. Then you overloaded. You forced him to drink all of it, and you heard him cry against you as his own little spike gave ribbons and ribbons of overload. You held him there for a moment, panting as you slowly tried to recover. Once you remembered how to talk, you yanked him away, and boy was he a sight.

Covered in your fluids, his own coating his hand, and his belly lightly building from just how much of you he drank. He was messy, he was tired, and you could tell by his optics, that he was head over heels in love with you.

And you were pretty sure you felt the same.


End file.
